Show Beying
by Souja O
Summary: A lesser known branch of beying, show beying, is having a contest. Ginga believes that the people need her to win the contest. Max and Rei just want to do something fun on their break time! Incomplete, but discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Madoka ran through the streets after Kenta and Ginga. Both boys were sprinting to their latest match and although she would never tell them to their faces, she was too. She loved the rush she got from seeing them fight. She'd found herself drawing out her ideal bey one night in her room while she was supposed to be repairing Galaxy Pegasus . _Not so strong that it gets annoying, but balance. Some areas have more than others…_ she'd dozed off.

"Madoka hurry up!" Ginga's voice pierced through her thoughts and she shook her head clear of those thoughts, _Siren_, the name she hoped it'd have.

"Hey guys, wait up! Ya hear me?" she sped up to try to catch up with them. She unexpectedly bumped into a dark blue cloak. "Ouch…" she moaned while rubbing her aching head. She looked up, suddenly feeling small. Three figures stood in front of her, blocking her path. She tried calling out for help but her mouth stayed shut. Partially from fear, mostly because her vision darkened as an enticing aroma overtook her senses.

_insert chickens!_

Ginga and Kenta kept running, barely stopping for anything. Didn't include Kenta slowing down and turning just in time to see Madoka get swiped by a gang of cloaked figures. "Hey! Let her go!" One of the figures turned and laughed, showing pearly white teeth. "Go Flame Sagittario!" he called as he let out his bey trying to stop them.

The one with the white teeth smiled back evilly. She stuck out her hand, showing bright red fingernails, too short to belong to anyone old or to be fake. Kenta barely had anytime to say anything before there was a loud clanging of metal and Sagittario spun out of control, slicing a bit of her dark red cloak.

"Kenta what's keeping you?" Ginga called as he ran back to the small green haired boy. Terror was etched into his face when he found him crouched over a piece of cloth. That's when he realized, "Where's Madoka?"

* * *

Madoka woke feeling groggy and tired. Someone had generously tucked her into a nice soft bed and she could hear faint scolding, _"How many times do I have to tell you this? You do NOT kidnap people to get them to join a team. That's how you get ARRESTED!"_ she let herself chuckle and pushed up, messing up the perfectly placed bed and feeling a dampened cloth drop from her head.

"SHE'S AWAKE GUYS!" a little girls' voice. Maybe six or seven years old. Within seconds a group of girls flocked to her, asking her how she felt and whether she was doing better. All of them it seemed knew her name. Either that or a few of them knew it and the rest were copying her.

One of the girls, the one that looked the oldest glared at all of the others and they lined up, even the tough looking one. "What do you say?" she cued with mothering expertise.

"We're sorry we 'kidnapped' you. We just wanted you to join our team." Another girl, this one looking shy with hair dyed key lime green that contrasted with her light brown skin sheepishly shuffled forward and added,

"We didn't really want to kidnap you. When you bumped into Adrian you got a pretty bad nose bleed. I was using one of my chemicals to try and stop it before we started," she looked away embarrassed, "It was the wrong one." She got pushed out of the way by a petite girl with pointed eyes that held determined indigo irises and well cared for sky blue hair, not dyed, the 'tough one'.

"But you're all better now right?" the smallest kid that had announced her awakening intruded with big glistening green eyes and a genuine smile. She got pushed out of the way too.

"My name is Hikaru Hazame. Co-founder of the Bey Star Gypsies." A girl with cherry wood colored hair slid to her side, and with a smile that Madoka had seen flashed by Ginga on many occasions introduced herself as,

"Emilia Mizobuchi at yo service! Otha founda of the Star Gypsies," that was enough but for good measure she added, "And the best bey- battler out ther." Madoka couldn't place her accent and didn't have enough time to as Emilia's head was pressed down by a taller, more posh looking girl with straight waist length, white-ish blonde hair that balled up at the bottom. She spoke with a strange up in her sentences.

"You wiSH! There's NO way that AStrid of yours could EVER beat MY Supreme Thunder Roc!" with a cocky smile revealing pearly white teeth she crossed her arms on Emilia's head and turned to Madoka,, "Stick with me. The name's Annabel Ihara. The real best Beyer out there."

Emilia pushed her away again, "I think you used too much hot water there Ana! It's getting to your head!" she held a bey that was a mix of pinks and dark purples, "And it's _Celestial_ Astrid." she gnashed her teeth at Annabel, who in turn hissed a warning. Two steaming towels were slapped on their foreheads.

"Would you guys quit being stupid?" One voice started, it had a sharp edge with an Austrian wisp. It belonged to a pale girl with her black hair tied in a strict bun; no hairs were out of place except her bangs, which only slightly stirred. To Madoka she said, not quite as haughtily, "Adrian Carlson."

There was a high laugh, almost insane, but it seemed too relaxed. "Dearr Sisterr," she drawled out the end of each word, but a stark Barcelonan accent shone through her surprisingly good Japanese, "Whii doo yoo fight?" she nodded to Madoka, almost falling over and croaked, "Zoe Carlson." Then she collapsed into a ball, being caught mere seconds before she hit the ground. Her long hair resembled polished oak as it sprawled over her shoulders. Her sister hoisted one of her hands onto her shoulder, "Oiyoiyoi, these Japanese people have some crazy tasting water." Adrian cringed at her before escorting her to a nearby bed.

At that moment the little girl, whose brownish-blonde hair had gotten tousled in all the pushing, hopped onto Madoka's bed, making sure she wasn't in arms reach of all the girls, "And I'm Heidi Mizo-," she stopped and continued, "Mizobuchi!" she smiled triumphantly at remembering her last name. She pulled a slender arm from the crowd before she added finally, "And this is Penny White," scratch that. She whispered into Madoka's ear as if it were a big secret, "She's from London."

"Okay guys, she needs some rest," an older lady, she looked like she was married or close to it, "Hilary, could you get me some medicine for Zoe?" when she saw Madoka she smiled a smile that made her eyes crease at the edges. "Gwyneth Mato. Manager, head cook and temporary guardian of the BSG's." there was an archaic looking green sachet fastened on her upper arm. She saw Madoka's gaze and with blinding speed pulled out its contexts. She flashed what it held with pride, a blue- white bey with a visible scratch running through the middle. It split the image of two figures forming a heart that was in the center. "This is A." she winked.

Madoka's hands shot up without her consent. She held the bey with her fingertips and examined it like a precious jewel. "Poor girl," she murmured as she continued her visual observation of the bey. Small rocks had wedged themselves into its drive system, others had fallen out and made holes. "She's gonna need some real work, you follow?" she went on to diagnose everything she'd found saddening about the bey, including the split heart. "I could fix her right now…" she wanted to reach into her yellow fanny pack and do some minor damage control, but the bey was taken from her grasp. Gwyneth shook her head vigorously.

"No," Madoka felt partially angered that someone would allow their bey to undergo so much damage, then refuse it the chance to be fixed, "These scars. They taught us a lesson that we won't forget. We can't lose them." _At least let me take the rocks out_, a voice inside Madoka pleaded, "Sides', I don't bey battle anymore." _A true shame…_ Madoka watched as she re-seethed her damaged partner.

She didn't dwell on it, her only thought was _what could have made her?_, before the girls hopped onto her bed with their beys on hand. At the same time they all chanted the same thing, "Fix my Bey please?", that is all except Hikaru, who didn't even come near them and Penny who in her shyness just stood in the back.

One by one the girls presented their beys. Emilia came first, "_Celestial_ Astrid," she shot a mocking glance at Annabel and flashed her bey proudly. A bit of light flashed off the side. Next came Annabel who stood tall with her orange and grey bey spinning on the tips of her fingers making Madoka think, _wouldn't that hurt?_

"Thunder Roc ," she winked and flashed an award winning smile, followed by a snap of her fingers showing for a second her red painted nails. When she was positive Emilia was watching she added, "_Supreme Thunder_ Roc." and watched as she fumed.

Adrian stood next, resembling a ballerina before she began dancing. No smile nor smirk graced her ruby lips as she said, "Hrimfaxi." Short and quick, straight to business. Her bey was a cream color with a black middle. Out of nowhere Zoe flung her arms around her sisters' neck,

"Don't forget Skinfaxi!" she piped exposing a black bey with a big creamish strip in the middle. She was instantly pushed back to her bed by a brown haired girl they'd referred to as Hilary. She turned to them and showed a bey that boasted mostly white color with blue and grey streaks. The top exposed a picture of a devilish looking raccoon.

She grinned, "I don't use her unless I need to. Sin Coon." How peculiar, a strange bey for a girl like her to have as her partner. Her features seemed familiar… she couldn't place it, but she'd definitely seen her somewhere before.

Penny shyly shuffled to the front of the group. A multicolored bey trembled in her palms. "Trick Jester," she smiled affectionately at her bey. Heidi popped up in front of her once more, in her tiny hands she held a dark red and purple bey. There was a picture of a dog like thing on it.

"This is Heiyenin!" Emilia stiffened but covered up with a small grin. She looked away from her younger sister and at Hikaru who scoffed and pulled out a primarily blue bey.

"This is Storm Aquarius." she exited swiftly, almost knocking Penny over.

Hilary buried her face in her hand and gave Zoe another spoonful of medication, ignoring her faint cries for mercy. She looked up at Madoka not quite expectantly, "Don't you have a bey?" _A bey?_ Madoka thought, temporarily forgetting about all the stuff that was going on.

"Um, no. I prefer working on beys to using them," Hilary smiled, though she wasn't sure why she would. The room went silent to Madoka's ears except for a lovely song that wafted through. She blinked to try to refocus but instead she found herself floating above a beautiful clear lake. A blinding light . She could barely keep her eyes open, even after pulling her goggles down. She heard the song once more. It was beautiful.

"MADOKA!" she was snapped back to real life.

* * *

Ginga reunited with Kenta and his friends near the end of the day, "Any luck?" they shook their heads with disappointment, "Well…" he looked at their saddened faces and had a bright idea.

"WHAT? WHY DO YOU THINK I'D KNOW?"

"You always know Benkay! Now tell us!" Benkay shook his head in protest.

"I'm telling you for the last time, I DON'T KNOW!" Ginga slammed his fist to the table with practiced frustration. His brow twitched, that had been practiced too. He sighed just as he'd rehearsed and nodded to Kenta who shuffled over with black glasses still in place and handed a black backpack to Ginga.

Ginga tut-tutted with expertise, "It's sad that we've had to go to bribery," he opened the bag slowly, making Benkay sweat with anticipation. A heavenly scent wafted into his unprepared nose. He had to make an effort not to drool. "That's right Benkay, it's the Double Uncle Burger with cheese _(property of the An'W restaurant chain. I can't remember any of the burgers from Beyblade)_. Would you like it?" Benkay nodded hard enough to give someone a headache, just what Ginga wanted. He tossed it into his mouth and slyly smirked. All was going according to plan. "You like?" Benkay's satisfied moans were a good enough answer, "There're more where that came from," Benkay's eyes sparkled, "If you tell us where Madoka is." Benkay looked pained. So very pained.

"That's no fair Ginga!" he started wailing then suddenly stopped, "I'll get the information, just give me time!"

_insert flying ducks!_

That night Ginga faced Madoka's Dad at the B-Pit. He didn't yell or anything, just looked sadly. He offered Ginga a place to stay for the night when he saw him walking out to the street. Ginga declined. Before his parting Ginga heard him call out, "Please get my daughter back!"

The next morning Benkay had some information. "The Bey Star Gypsies were seen around town over the last few days. They tend to wear dark capes so they aren't recognized around."Ginga crossed his arms on the tip of the chair.

"Why wouldn't they want to get recognized?" he asked with partial interest. Benkay looked impatient, probably aching for his lost burgers,

"The BSG's are a show beying team," _Show Beying? _It sounded strange to Ginga, weren't all bey battles supposed to be battles? "They travel around going to Bey Contests, the latest one is in Tokyo."

"And you think they might have Madoka?" Kenta wasn't really interested in the details. Benkay pouted and crossly muttered _'I didn't finish' _ but then he nodded assuredly.

"Positive," he showed them a picture of a group of posing girls, "Here they are! And she," they pointed to a black girl with key lime green hair and blonde eyebrows, "Doesn't join the competition anymore," he saw their questioning glances and added, "she gave up on the competitions, none of them could convince her to re-join. She's now their strategist and has the bey Trick Jester." Kenta broke into a grin,

"And that's why they'd need Madoka!" he quieted down when another thought hit him, "Madoka doesn't bey," his faced puffed up with 'anger', "If they took her they'd definitely know that she didn't bey!" he added haughtily, "You're definitely not getting those burgers."

Benkay's spirits were crushed, "Come on! I told you what I could find!" this went back and forth for about three minutes, stopping only when Ginga stood up suddenly and grabbed at his pack.

"Kenta, give him the burgers," Kenta did as he was told without second thought. Though he did ask,

"Where are you going?" Ginga gave him a thumbs up and a grin.

"I'm going to find Madoka," that's when Benkay asked the faithful question.

"How are you gonna do that?" Ginga hopped over to him and patted his stomach. Benkay received the message, "I think I could get us there in good shape." he sounded confident, just what they needed.

Kenta looked ecstatic, "Me too, right Ginga?" Ginga ruffled his green hair sadly and told him no.

"You need to stay here, with your friends and family!" he grinned his signature grin, "'sides, who'd hold down the fort if both of us left?" Kenta's joy came rushing over him again.

"Wow, really Ginga?" Ginga nodded, "That's awesome! I won't let you down!"

Glad that Kenta wasn't mad or sad at him Ginga turned to Benkay once more, "Well we'd better get a move on if we want to get to Tokyo on time to join that Contest!" They didn't hear the door creak open, they only heard it shut.

Madoka's dad stood before them. In his hands he held two filed bags and a smaller bag. "Take these," he said, "It's food that'll keep you till you get to the next town over. There's also some money in there." The bag… the bag smelt like Chicken! "If you fail you need to pay me back for every night you've stayed here."

* * *

_Two Days Later in Tokyo_

"There's nothing good on T.V.!" Tyson was whining, again. You'd think that with two weeks of break in Tokyo he'd find something useful to do with his time. "All that's on is this stupid Show Beying preps!" he huffed to show his extra detest, "Just a bunch of girls who think they can bey. Beying is about the energy! The spirit!" he pumped his fist in the air, "And crushing your opponent!"

Daichi snickered, "Like you'd know anything about that." Tyson's eye twitched with annoyance and he yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT TWERP?"

"I SAID YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Max and Rei could practically feel the room shake. Max looked at his black haired friend who nodded back in agreement. Once out of the room they heaved a sigh of relief. "I was sure they'd try and stop us!" he looked at Rei with his blue eyes shining, "So what do you want to do?" as soon as he finished his sentence a group of kids ran right past them. Rei looked down at him with a grin and sped off after them.

The group stopped in front of a large glass window there was an ad for the show beying,

_Teams are still being accepted!_

_We now have confirmed information that the BSG's will be participating!_

A picture of girls with various colored hair flashed out,

_This will be the first time they're competing without Mental Master Penny White,_

It zoomed in on a shy looking green haired girl,

_Her place will be taken by newcomer Madoka Amano!_

A brown haired girl flashed onto the screen

_The first place prize is ten thousand dollars and three thousand points!_

_No more ducks this time!_

Max sipped on his drink solemnly, "Where're we gonna get four more team mates?" a waiter came up to them and said something in Japanese. Max gulped his drink down, getting some ice stuck in his throat. The Japanese man yelled something that Max couldn't understand. Rei came back and patted the mans shoulder. When he turned around he whispered something into his ear. The Japanese man looked at Max as though he were illiterate.

"When'd you learn to speak Japanese?" Max asked in wonder.

Rei shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal, "Always known."

As they finished their sandwiches they heard the clanging of beys. A battle? In a place as crowded as this? They simply had to watch.

A white bey versus a black one. Sparks flew from the clashing, "GO PEGASUS!" the white bey sped toward the black one, vanishing and reappearing once the opponent's bey had fallen. It returned to the waiting arm of a red haired boy. He looked worried. The big purple haired kid with him opened his mouth wide and spoke in Japanese, followed by an English translation, "Who wants to take on Ginga Hagame? Last more than two minutes and join our team!" Rei stepped up,

"I will," Max tugged on his arm _,'what do you think you're doing?'_, Rei smiled with reassurance and whispered back, _'Don't worry! I know what I'm doing.'_

_

* * *

_

_Third MFB and BB cross over out there! I feel so proud :heart:_

_Still in the works and needs a bit more time to work out a few bugs… Like last names, or bey names._

_Just a teaser!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Go Driger!" the minute that had passed felt like half as Rei and Ginga continued to battle; neither wanted to lose. Driger rushed at Pegasus, hitting it right on, it bounced back and nailed Driger back. _"Heh,"_ he laughed inwardly, enjoying the battle, _"You're pretty good."_ He spoke to Ginga in Japanese, seeing as he was Japanese first.

"_Hehe, thanks!"_Ginga replied casually, not taking his eyes off the relentless beys, _"You're not too bad yourself."_ Ginga was genuinely having fun, but he knew he could have more if he wasn't holding back. "Pegasus, return." His bey came back to his awaiting hand. He looked Rei and grinned, _"That was a great battle,"_ Driger returned to Rei, _"and next time, let's not hold back."_

Rei blinked twice as Driger returned to him. So he'd known? Rei laughed, _"It's a deal."_ They met in the middle of the area and shook hands, showing that he'd been accepted. Rei walked back to Max as the purple headed kid once again spoke in English and Japanese.

"There are three more spots, are there any takers?" Rei placed his hand on Max's shoulder and pushed him forward. The purple haired boy noticed him come forward and pointed to him, first saying in Japanese then repeating in English, "We have another taker!"

Max went blue in the face and turned back to Rei, "What do you think you're doing?" Rei laughed and answered,_ "You have a battle to face."_

He stood with his bey loaded, unsure of what to do. His opponent, Ginga, smirked as his gaze fell on him. "Three," he began, feeling as ready as he could.

"Two," Ginga could feel it; this would be a good battle.

The crowd resounded, "One!"

"LET IT RIP!"/_ "GO, SHOOT!"_

_

* * *

_

Madoka sighed as she sifted in her assigned backpack. According to the Bey Stars, she'd been summoned by her destined Bit Beast. She huffed once more and bent over with her hands resting on her jelly-like legs, breathing deeply. The distant figures of Emilia and Annabel seemed too far for them to be real. They'd all agreed to trek through the woods for a day, to see if Madoka could get her bey.

"Wait… up," she felt woozy and her vision quickly darkened as the darkness rose quickly to meet her.

XDXDXD

A cheerful "Good job, girly!" greeted her as she awoke. There was a crackling fire that illuminated each of the Gypsies faces. Zoey's head was rested on Adrian's shoulder but she was obviously awake. She saw Gwyneth on the other side of the flame with a guitar out, "You found the camp site!"

Moments of silence passed before Gwyneth let out a dreaming sigh and a bittersweet chuckle. "Whatcha thinking of, Gwyn?" Emilia shoved another mass of melted marshmallow into her mouth, swallowed, and showed Annabel.

Eager to not be defeated, Annabel shoved two more of the monstrous marshmallows into her mouth, but not before saying, "It's not like you to be…well, quiet at all." She tried swallowing, only to get it stuck in her throat.

Gwyneth looked at them with a small smile, "Just remembering when I got A." With one quick smack on the back from Adrian the marshmallows went down Annabel's throat in one gulp. She panted in a dog like manner and turned to Emilia. With a smug grin she showed her empty mouth.

"I win!" there was a collective sigh from the rest of the group as Emilia argued that it shouldn't count, after all, Adrian had helped.

Gwyneth continued, "It was a night sorta like this one." She gestured to the area they were in, "I was bey-battling with an empty bey back then. I was only seven or eight," Madoka wondered how old she was to think that was a long time ago, "I was losing miserably to a sore winner friend of mine," she laughed fondly, "He was saying 'there's no way you can win Gwyn, I'm gonna win … AGAIN!' and I was listening." She looked and saw that they'd gradually gathered around her, she continued, "I gave up all hope of winning and just yelled out. Out of the bushes there was this flash of white."

"Then what?" Heidi's mouth was securely covered by Zoey's hand.

Gwyneth continued, "We didn't know what it was, but when we looked down there it was and my friends bey had stopped spinning. I'd won. The bey fell into my hands and became mine!" She smiled and winked, "What about you guys?"

Anna stopped biting Emilia and smiled fondly, "Emilia and me got ours at the same time," she looked at Emilia, who nodded in agreement and continued,

"We were skipping school for no real reason. That's how we were back then," Madoka felt sweat drop from her head, they both were only thirteen… "These big meanies came and chased us to a corner, we couldn't do anything about It." the tone used was doused with an uncharacteristic hate.

Anna continued, holding Thunder Roc tightly, "When we thought nothing could help us," she saw Zoey wanting to know what they meant and motioned for her to cover Heidi's ears, "They were forcing us into their car," Heidi removed Zoey's hands from her ears.

"What I miss?" she demanded while glaring at her oppressor. Emilia shook her head and waved her hand innocently,

"Nothing, Anna just mumbled something unintelligent!" this was enough for the little girl as they continued, "there were two banging noise and their headlights got broken. Pretty soon everything around them either had dents or cracks." Annabel joined in happily as they continued in sync.

"They ran and didn't look back." Heidi clapped approvingly, not knowing the story wasn't over.

Annabel cleared her throat and continued, "Then we heard this whirring sound saw these two beys in alley. They charged at us and…"

"Went into our hands, they were Astrid and _Roc_," Emilia made sure Anna had heard that she hadn't said either Supreme or Thunder.

"It was my 'Roc'-as you put it Emilia- that saved us that day." She flicked her hair with her still red fingernails.

Emilia growled defensively, "No way Babel, it was Astrid all the way."

* * *

Max didn't notice the cameramen close in until the purple haired kid said that time was up, even then.

"GO PEGASUS!" Ginga's bey drilled towards Draciel with a vengeance. He grinned and called out in English, "PEGASUS STARBURST ATTCK!" as his bey was tossed up and out of sight by Draciel.

"C'mon Draciel!" this would decide who won and who lost, "GRAVITY CONTROL!" Pegasus came crashing into Draciel's water tower. A long while later there was a loud boom as black smoke came from the explosion.

"Huh," Draciel flew back into Max's awaiting hand. "Wow Draciel," he looked at the unmoving bey, "you're burning up."

Pegasus dashed into Ginga's hand, "Good job, Pegasus!" he cried as he rubbed it against his cheek. Ginga blinked, "HOT!"

"There you have it folks, a new threat in the making!" Ginga stopped running long enough to see an ivory haired DJ approach them with a mic in her hand. She pointed it to Max and with a practiced smile asked him, "What's your name kid?" catching him off guard.

"Me?" he stammered, "I'm Max!" she moved over to Rei, who answered similarly to Max, when she came to the purple haired kid he cried out,

"B-b-b-BULL! My name's Benkei!" The DJ grinned and went to Ginga, whose cheek had finally cooled off.

"And you, cutie?" she asked with a flirtatious tone. Ginga blinked and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what she was talking about. She sighed, "silly me!" she repeated the question in Japanese for him.

"Ooh!" Ginga laughed, "Hagane Ginga!"

XDXDXD

Tyson growled as Kenny rubbed some stinging stuff on another of his many bruises from his recent fight with Daichi. "Little twerp!" he pouted as he turned on the TV, "the only thing that annoys me more is this stupid Show Beying!"

"But Tyson-," Kenny's voice wasn't heard as Tyson slammed the door to the bathroom. A tinkling sound came from the room. Kenny sighed and watched the Show Beying update. Secretly, he'd been following it ever since it'd started. He'd never tell Tyson though.

_Hey, hey, hey Guys and Gals!_

Kenny smiled with awestruck love. It was his favorite DJ (or BJ as she called herself) Tinout! She was only fifteen, but she was already a successful Beyblade DJ.

_Check out the new group we got!_ She spun around, hopping from one foot to the other,_ Layin' out their moves are the Masquebey Rebelz! _

Kenny lay flat on his stomach, nearing the television for a better look at this new found team that dared to oppose the reigning champs.

_First off in this groovy group of guys, besting the besties at the battles,_ the screen switched from the peppy BJ and to a clip of a bey diving straight into a pillar of water and a boy crying out 'Pegasus Starburst Attack!', _Is Ginga Hagane!_ It switched once more to a clip of a red haired boy removing a pure white mask with a feather pattern, revealing blazing red eyes and a challenging smirk.

_Second, rockin' the one-on-one ram off with his,_ it cut to a large, purple haired kid screaming out; 'B-b-b-BULL!'_ is Benkei!_ The screen showed the same kid removing the purple sequined bull mask he was wearing.

_Third, this sea eyed sweetie is on the front lines for the tag team turn-off! Give it up for him and his,_ it cut to something that shook Kenny. It was Max using Gravity Control! _Max Tate!_ The following clip was Max removing a mask that looked like Draciel.

_And finally for now, this cool cat is rockin' out the razzle-dazzle Show Bey round!_ Kenny hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. The clip they showed looked like it'd come from a cell phone. It was Rei using Gattling Claw against the red haired kid, Ginga. No doubt about, _it's Rei Kon!_ Rei had a mask that looked like Driger; it covered most of his face except half his mouth area.

_Oh no_, Kenny fretted, tuning out the message about how they needed two more teammates, _Tyson won't be happy!_ He grabbed his laptop and frantically ran out the door, slamming it loudly behind him, "Going out for some air Tyson!"

"Hey-!" Tyson came out from the bathroom as soon as he heard that. He looked at the TV, the Show Beying thing was still on, _Remember, they're the Masquebey Rebelz!_ "URRGH!" Tyson switched off the TV, "Stupid Show Beying!"

* * *

Madoka was perched at the top of the cliff with her sleeping bag out. According to Gwyn, the spot was common for meeting Bit Beasts. She looked at her watch, it showed 12:30, and yawned. The top of the hill, very far from where the rest of the Gypsies slept, and been leveled and stoned; the stone had cracked enough in the spot she sat that she had a cozy bed of grass.

Soundlessly she looked to the full moon, her current companion while she sat alone. Its light bathed her and her surroundings, illuminating anything it touched. _*shuffle*shuffle*_ Madoka heard a quiet scurrying and moved closer to the moon.

"It's okay," she assured whatever it was. She'd decided it was too quiet of scurrying to be any big creature. Maybe, if she was lucky, it was a small field mouse out for a midnight snack, "Come watch the moon with me." The animal moved closer. Little by little more of it was revealed; a small moon-bathed beak, black beady eyes and small blueish-white feathers. It looked like an owl; well, except for the 'blue' thing. It jumped onto Madoka's palm and propelled itself onto her lap.

"That's another option," she sighed as she stroked the small creatures head. The moon seemed a million times brighter. "Isn't it beautiful?" the bird chirped in response.

Much silence followed before the bird pointed to the moon with one of its wings. "Huh, you want to go there?" It nodded, "Sure." Madoka stood up, the bird in her hands and smiled.

"Be free!" It screeched out as it flew towards the illuminated moon and seemed to change into a white eagle. _Thank you…_ A bright flash of light surrounded Madoka.

XDXDXD

"Huh?" Madoka shot up from the sleeping bag she was using. "What's going on?" she looked around; she was still at the top of the cliff. She rubbed her eyes, aware of where she was, and fluffed the pillow she'd laid on. *_tink*_ Madoka looked at what'd dropped from her pillow. It was angular, colored similarly to the foam at the sea, and small.

_GWYN!_

Gwyneth shot up from her bed, "who-what-when-where-why? I paid the bills last week!" she heard childish laughter and blinked at what was in front of her. It was a bey with a siren inscription.

"I got my bey!" Madoka beamed proudly at it, "Siren."

_Siren FTW! XD lovies! And thanks to those who reviewed! Veeka, I will get to faving you in a bit, and Neiji, thanks for the encouragement!_


End file.
